Lady Heart's Public School
by designercynta93
Summary: Due to an explosion in the lab, Artemis Fowl was sent to another school, much different than his old one. This school is filled with terrifying bullies, annoying and highly strict teachers and girls who look at Artemis in a disgusting way. Join Artemis as
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The new school

Artemis Fowl was in a very bad mood. It was at that morning he was told that he would be signed in to a new school which was located a few miles away from his house.

Artemis never liked the idea of moving to a public school. If he wasn't mistaken (Artemis sniggered at the thought. Him? Making a mistake?) the school was named Lady Heart's High School. Even the sound of it makes him shiver. The thought of being in a school scared him.

"Sir?" said a bulky figure in front of the limo.

"Yes, Butler," answered Artemis as he was creating a tiger with tiny pixels in his laptop.

"Do you really think Juliet could handle your problems? I mean, I think I can come and make sure everything is alright," said the bodyguard in a worried voice.

"Butler, I assure you. I have no doubt that Juliet can do your job just as perfect as you do it," said Artemis.

"Well, if that's what you think," said Butler.

Artemis Fowl was quite the good looking lad. From his last adventure, Artemis had grew one foot and had smoother dark hair. Nothing happened to his eyes and his sense of clothes.

For Artemis, to make the teachers impressed, you have to wear smart, talk smart and be smart. As usual, Artemis wore his daily tuxedo that was sewn by the very best of the Irish tailors. His shoes were shiny as polished silver and his school badge was polished twice.

"We're here, Master Fowl," said the driver, Mr. Harper.

Artemis dropped out of the limo and straightened his tuxedo. He looked at the school and was shocked. Students running everywhere, some were fighting, punching each other. Some were cheering while others were talking to each other. The school building was very nice, well built. It was Victorian, Artemis could see.

Butler was shocked too. Everyone were wearing un-formal clothes. Artemis would look like a businessman comparing to the other students. Still, Mrs. Fowl did ask him to make sure that Artemis signed himself to the school.

"Come follow me, Artemis," said Butler, leading Artemis to the school office.

Students stared at them as they walked through the hallway. Their eyes were fixed on the giant bodyguard. Some were scared.

At last, they came to the headmistress's office. Artemis knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a gentle voice from inside the office. Artemis and Butler went into the office.

"Ah, you're probably Artemis Fowl, right," said the headmistress, Mrs. Heart. Artemis nodded. " Right, so where are your parents?"

"They went for a very important –thing," answered Artemis.

"What kind of important thing?" asked Mrs. Heart.

MEANWHILE….

"Velma, darling! Congratulations, on your…. Third anniversary," said Angeline. "Why, I didn't know you would make it through you second anniversary!"

"I know! I didn't think you two would make it through your first week as husband and wife," laughed Artemis Fowl Senior.

BACK TO ARTEMIS THE SECOND….

"A very important function, I assure you," said Artemis.

After talking about rules of the school and signing contracts, Artemis headed to his class. Butler told Artemis to have a good day and that Juliet would come during his recess hour.

"Oh, class, I would like to tell you all that we have a new student today, he transferred from St. Bartleby's," said the class teacher, Miss Liam. "Artemis, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Well, what can I say?" said Artemis in a drawling voice. "My name is Artemis Fowl. I was a St. Bartleby's student, but I was kicked out of the school'-

"Why were you kicked out, Artemis?" asked Miss Liam.

'Well, I was mixing a concoction I took from the Internet and accidentally blew my school's science lab. Anyways, I look forward to meeting you as individuals and I would also like to learn more about this school's history. Any questions?"

"Are you the one with the father who died?" asked a brown-haired boy.

"Actually no"-

"What's with the neat tux?" asked a brunette girl.

"Well, I find that"-

"Do you qualify yourself as a smart boy?" asked a boy who was sitting in front of Artemis.

"I do. I mean, not to brag, but I did won a few science conventions, I defeated the chess champion and I did construct a few of the amazing structures."

Everyone froze. They stared at him. Unfortunately, they did not qualify him as a genius but a freak

"Well then, Artemis. Thank you for telling us so much about yourself, please, take a seat," said Miss Liam. (Artemis had a feeling she wasn't even listening to a word he was saying)

Artemis took a seat at the back of the class. Something tells him that this experience would be quite fascinating


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The new and awful school

Artemis walked angrily to the cafeteria. He was just commented by Miss Liam in his class. He didn't know why. He only corrected the teacher's teaching method and his classmates' grammar.

_Honestly, they would have embarrassed themselves if they had used those grammatical errors! _Artemis thought.

Being Artemis Fowl, he never knew that his words might hurt people's feelings.

The cafeteria was very low comparing to Artemis's taste of food. Angeline had told Artemis about this and arranged a meal that would satisfy him. Unfortunately, due to Juliet's carelessness, he didn't bring it to school with him.

So, in order to loosen his anger a bit, he took out his laptop to continue drawing a tiger. He was just about to finish, when suddenly…SMACK! Somebody had shut his laptop tight. Artemis was very angry at that time because he didn't save the document.

He looked up and saw a muscled boy along with his two skinny friends.

"Well, well, well, look who's here? You're the new rich boy aren't you?" he said, grinning.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" Artemis said with his vampire grin.

"Maybe I didn't introduce myself? I'm Harold Pole, people call me 'Big H'," said 'Big H'. "These are my assistant, Skinny G and Skinny F."

"Hello, all, " Artemis said as he stared at Harold, he was blonde boy with deep blue eyes while his two 'assistants' were brown haired and had black eyes. " If you please, I'm trying to concentrate, why don't you and your _lovely_ assistants go and play somewhere else."

"Looks like mister rich here got some attitude problem," said 'Skinny G'. Artemis stared at him and sniggered. He was surprise that G here could even wear his clothes. He probably has to put on an extremely short belt to hang to his pants.

"Now, rich boy, you do know I give a 'welcoming ceremony' to each new student who comes to this school," said Harold. "I was hoping to do it for you."

Artemis's heart was racing. He knew what the bully meant. Artemis wasn't stupid. He spent his whole life learning about humans and their behavior. He was going to pound Artemis into pieces! Ah! Oh, why, why isn't Juliet here yet? He should have never ever entered this school. If there's anything Artemis wasn't, it would be an athlete or even a martial arts expert. He was about to beg for mercy until, the cafeteria door was knocked down by a tall and thin figure.

She was wearing a maroon jacket that suited with her pink top and her black jeans. Her hair was tied to the back and she was looking very angry. It was Juliet! Ah, he was saved.

"Harold, right?" Juliet said. The bully nodded. "Harold, you better not lie a finger on Master Fowl, or else…."

"Cool! You're the Jade Princess," exclaimed Skinny F.

"Not cool. I've seen her moves. Better not mess with her Big H, especially when you're mom loss a bet and loss her washing machine," said Skinny G.

"What does that have to do anything with her pounding me?" asked H.

"She can't clean your clothes. They're gonna get dirty, dude," replied the thing boy. There was an awkward pause for a moment.

Then Big H said 'oh, right." Juliet nearly cracked her head laughing but then stopped.

He turned his head to Artemis and said something about him being in his list. Artemis sniggered. What in the world was the bully talking about. He found it very weird. This school wasn't fit for him. The atmosphere was very uncomfortable for him.

"I am getting famous day by day, the Jade Princess, that's who I am," said Juliet. "Listen, Artemis, I'm very sorry I didn't come earlier. It's just that I didn't want to disturb your first day in class."

"You should have come," said Artemis. "At least it'll take me out of the bore."

"Guess you didn't have a nice day then," said Juliet handing Artemis his meal from the Mistress.

"It was horrific, I hate this school," Artemis muttered.

"Now, now. Don't jump into conclusions, Artemis. Y 'know, maybe there are some things that you don't know, things that make this school interesting," said Juliet.

Artemis said nothing but then, something caught his eye: a boy who was holding a laptop. Maybe even a genius: maybe.

"Artemis, I should tell you this. I knew Big H from someone else. He's my penpal. I just talked to him. He said Big H always bullied him. I wanted to avenge him and went into this canteen and found out you were going to get beaten, it's a small world isn't it?" Juliet blabbered.

"Who is this penpal of yours then?" asked Artemis.

'He's in your class. James Indigo, can you send him a message for me? Please, Artemis?" said Juliet as she hand Artemis a piece of note.

"Oh, alright, at least it's going to wake me up from the bore," said Artemis. He sighed as the school bell rang but went to his class as normal students. He was thinking of escaping from class but his parents wouldn't want their little Arty to be like that.

There was only two words that could describe Artemis's feelings; oh, bother.


End file.
